Diamond Roses
by ILuvInuEars
Summary: WHat if the scouts got tired of Sailor Moon showing up late?


Chapter One: The Battle Begins

Serena Tsukino ran down the side of the road glancing up at the sky. It had been a clear sunny day not even an hour ago, and now it looked ready to pour buckets of rain onto the people of Downtown Tokyo. She caught sight of her friends sitting inside the Arcade and ran inside to join them. "Hey guys," she said as she ran up to them and sat down. "Do you know whats up with this wild weather change?" "I think I do." Ami Mizuno said.

She took out a small hand-held computer with the symbol of Mercury on the front and quickly typed something into it. It beeped and buzzed a few moments then some weird numbers and symbols filled the screen. "What does it mean Ami?" Raye Hino asked. She was sitting next to Ami and had seen what had shown up on the mini-computer's screen. "It means that this storm was due to some monster, and that the monster is a pawn to an even bigger enemy." Mina Aino looked at Ami. "You got all that from your dinky computer?" Ami nodded. Lita Kino grabbed the computer and looked at it. "I don't get it," she said after a few moments and handed Ami her computer back. "How can you understand that stuff?" Ami laughed. "You just have to be used to it I guess."

Serena shuddered as thunder rumbled overhead. "I hate thunder," she said as another rumble was heard. Raye glanced at her. "Look Meat-ball head, you have to start acting like a leader or we will replace you." Serena merly shook her head and looked out over the street at the other people as they rushed towards their homes or offices to get out of the rain that had started so suddenly. She was used to Raye threatening her about replacing her as Leader of the Sailor Scouts, so she wasn't that surprised when Ami came to her defense and said that since Serena was the only one who could wield the Silver Imperium Crystal, she had to be the leader.

The storm subsided about 4 hours later, when Mina and Serena were in the middle of a video game and Lita was trying to understand a word of Ami's Calculus book while she talked to Raye about the sudden oncomings about the storm. Ami went and got Mina and Serena, who by that time were arguing over who was the winner of a tie race they had been playing. "Look you guys, we gatta get home. Our parents are going to be worried if we don't." Ami said and this got an unanimous agreement from Serena, Mina, Raye and Lita as they exited the Arcade and headed back out onto the street.

A large black car came by, splashing dirty rainwater from the street onto Raye and the other girls from head to foot (or in Serena's case, from Meatballs to foot). "You stupid jerks!" Raye yelled angerly wiping the rain water out of her eyes. "Come back here and Apologize for what you did!" Suddenly, there were shrieks and cries for help. Raye stopped yelling and Serena looked at the others. "Do you guys hear that?" she asked. The girls nodded and took off running without another word, worried about what they would find. They reached the scene of the commotion, and found several people unconcious and others standing around watching what was happening: Several large plant-like creatures with poisonous pinchers draining the energy from different couples or groups.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Serena shouted. A golden light surrounded her as a white sailor body suit hugged her body and a blue miniskirt encircled her waist. Red knee legnth high heeled boots appeared on her feet as long elbow legnth white gloves slid up her arms. To top the outfit off, a gold tiara and gold crescent moon earrings appeared along with a red choker and red jewels in her hairbuns.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Ami shouted. Blue lights surrounded her as a white sailor body suit hugged her body and a blue miniskirt circled her waist. Blue knee legnth high heeled boots appeared on her feet as white elbow legnth white gloves slid up onto her arms. A gold tiara and blue earrings appeared last along with a blue choker.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Raye shouted. Red lights surrounded her as a white sailor body suit hugged her body and a red miniskirt circled her waist. White elbow legnth gloves slid onto her elbows and red high heels appeared on her feet. Lastly, a red choker, earrings and gold tiara appeared and her outfit was completed.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita shouted. Green lights surrounded her as a white sailor body suit hugged her body and a green miniskirt encircled her waist. Green ankle boots appeared on her feet as white elbow legnth gloves slid up her elbows. A set of green earrings, a green choker and a gold tiara appeared last.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina shouted. Gold lights surrounded her as a white sailor body suit hugged her body and more flashed as an orange miniskirt circled her waist. Orange heels appeared on her feet and white elbow-legnth gloves slipped onto her arms up past her elbows. AN orange choker, orange earrings and a gold tiara appeared last.

"HEY WEED HEAD!" a voice called out. All the plant-headded things looked around then saw that a young girl was speaking. "How Dare you use a flower to unfold your evil plan! Flowers are meant to bring joy and hapiness, not wickedness and evil!" Sailor Moon stepped into the cascading beem of moonlight and held her trademark pose. "I am Sailor Moon! And in the Name of the Moon, I Shall PUNISH YOU!" she cried.

One plant thing lunged at them and Sailor Moon squealed and ducked. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted and froze one of the monsters. "Jupiter Thunderdragon Zap!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and electrified it while it was trapped. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled, setting a second on fire and letting it sizzle to a crisp. Sailor Venus took care of a third one, shouting "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" and letting her chain of hearts wrap around, then destroy it. Then there was one. It seized its opportunity as Sailor Moon was standing up and then lunged at her. "Mercury Ice Storm Freeze!" Sailor Mercury yelled. The monster screeched, but then was frozen in a block of ice.

"Here's the scoop Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said looking at Sailor Moon as the others gathered around them. "Sailor Mars, Mercury and Jupiter each took out a plant-thing. That means that there is one more." Sailor Moon didn't need to be told twice. She raised her moon scepter and twirled it high above her head. "MOON PRINCESS ELIMINATION!" she shouted. A large blast of golden light shone from the scepter and shot straight thru one of the monsters. It pierced it and it shrieked until it was nothing but a pile of ashes.

The other scouts were making sure if the wounded people were alright when Sailor Moon joined them. There was only one casualty: A young girl, Samantha, had a bad leg injury and had to be taken to the hospital immediatly. "I'll take her." Sailor Moon said to her mother and scooped the small girl up. The other scouts, and Samantha's mother, watched as Sailor Moon took off running towards the hospital and hoped that the pincher that had bitten her leg hadnt released any of the deadly poison that was within it.

_**End of Chapter One**_


End file.
